What Happens In Vegas
by Libba The Amazing
Summary: What Happens In Vegas? May as well stay in Vegas. Shouldn't it? Zevie! Kavin! Grelson! Characters are very OOC so just to warn you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm hope you guys like this because it's new and I'm going to try to write the best that I can. Here we go! My new story! 'What Happens In Vegas!'**

**P.S. The characters are way OOC, it's not even funny, unless you think it is. :)**

* * *

Stevie Baskara slammed the door to the apartment complex, that she shared with her two close friends, Kacey Simon and Kevin Reed. It's been a while since highschool has ended, let along college, and Stevie? Well lets just say she's not been having a good year.

Her last two relationships have been home-wreked, by the same girl. Molly. Ugh! Even thinking about the name made Stevie sick to her stomach. She walked into her bedroom noticing two large suitcases on her bed, that were already packed? Kacey knocked on the door and walked in any way.

"Kacey? Why do I have two suitcases on my bed that are filled with my clothes?" Stevie asked, "Did you pack my underwear? Why did you touch my underwear?"

"We have to hurry" Kacey said, handing Stevie her boots.

"For what?" Stevie asked.

"Well, Kevin and I know that you have had a rough time here lately with, Molly and all, so we decided that you need to get away," Kacey explained.

"What? Kacey, you can't just do that. I have a job that I have to do and going away for a few days will kill my paycheck," Stevie said.

"Too bad! You're just lucky that you have two other friends who help pay the bills here. And that you have four other friends that care about you so much. Please, just listen to me?" Kacey begged.

"Fine."

"We're going to Vegas! Whether you like it or not!" Kacey finished.

Stevie rolled her eyes and chuckled, "You, Kevin, Grace, and Nelson are crazy if you think I'm considering this." Kacey grunts in frustration. Molly has completely taken away all of Stevie's happiness. She took away her boyfriend Justin, which wasn't really a big thing since the two weren't even sleeping together yet.

But Kacey knew, that Stevie was heart-broken when she took Zander away from her. Stevie actually cried and Kacey has never seen her cry before. No body has before until that day when Zander broke it off and ran away with Molly.

"Stevie! You can't let this whole, Molly has taken my happiness, thing keep you from having fun!" Kacey fussed, "Plus we already booked all the tickets so you can't go unless you want to pay us nine thousand dollars!"

"I'll write a check right now!" Stevie yelled back. Kevin walked into her room to see what all the yelling was about. Of course, Stevie and Kacey would always get into little tiffs but they'd always make up, literally, five minutes later.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to go," Stevie said.

"Don't make me drag you by the hair," Kacey threatened. Kevin laid his hands on Kacey's shoulders, telling her to calm down.

"Let me talk to her," He said. Kacey nodded and walked outside the door.

"Stevie, please go. You need to cheer up and get drunk in Vegas! Live a little," Kevin said. Stevie laughed a little bit and shook her head.

"Why not? Have you ever gotten drunk?" Kevin asked.

"No, but I have seen what getting drunk does to you so I am going to pass, especially since it's Las Vegas," Stevie explained, "I've seen the movies. I don't want to take any chances."

"Stevana Baskara! You are going to Vegas or..." Kacey fussed, she didn't know what she could take away from Stevie, unless it was to kick her out of the apartment, but she wasn't going to do that to her best friend.

"You aren't my mother!" Stevie yelled. Kacey decided that she wasn't going to let her say no again because Stevie needs some fun. Some serious fun! Zander broke her heart and she has been moping around like a little sack of sadness, and that's what Kacey told her.

"Stevie, we care about you. When know that ever since you and Zander broke up that it really tore you to pieces. But girl, you are in need of some serious fun and you don't need to let the fact that Zander broke your heart keep you from doing that and make you sit around like a sack of sadness. Please come with us?" Kacey asked.

Stevie looked from her to Kevin, and finally made up her mind, "If I go, then you can't do this to me again. Got it?" She asked.

Kacey nodded and squealed, giving her best friend a hug. They went to the airport and arrived in Vegas at least three hours later.

"Wow, it's so bright," Stevie said as she stepped out of the cab in front of their hotel.

She grabbed her suitcases and followed Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, and Grace up to the largest suite in the hotel. Sure it costed extra, but this was their weekend of fun!

"Get ready," Kacey said, fixing her coral pink dress that was soaking with glitter and glam, just how Kacey Simon liked it. Her shoes were black and added a few inches to her height.

"What? No, I came here, and I'm staying in the hotel," Stevie said, pulling out her book.

"Stevie, you are not going to waste this trip by sitting up in this hotel, which will probably be trashed soon, and reading this book! Plus, we may need someone to help us up here when we're wasted!" Kacey said.

"Wow, really? I guess I can't object to that," Stevie said, getting up. She pulls her suitcase out from under her bed, listening to Kacey's last sentence before she left.

"That's the spirit!" She said and closed the door to give Stevie privacy.

Stevie looks through all of the clothes that Kacey has packed her, "Of course. She packs all of the clothes that makes me look like a slut!"

Stevie walks out of her suite, meeting Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, and Grace in the hallway. She is wearing a black pencil skirt, revealing a lot of her tanned legs, and a powder blue cardigan, just in case she got cold, she always thought cardigans would warm her up. It was tight, but Stevie just wanted to get this night over with.

"You look great," Kacey said, and they went out to explore the wonders of Las Vegas, Nevada.

* * *

Her eyes had opened, greeted by the luminosity of the sun rays hitting her forehead, which wasn't helping with the massive headache that was the result of a hangover. She sat up and tried to relieve her pain by closing the maroon curtains in front of the bed, she went and laid back down and wrapped herself up in the matching colored then realized something.

This wasn't her room.

Stevie shot up and looked around the, now dark, room. Who put her here and why? It was probably Kacey and Kevin, playing a joke on her.

The sunlight being gone from her sight had really helped and she now felt like puking her brains out. And she did, almost that, running into the cool bathroom and spewing her chunks in the porcelain throne.

"Ugh," She moaned, grabbing her head as a few tears seeked to escape her ducts. She really needed something to help with this, but she didn't know that she'd be getting drunk, let alone in someone else's suite. She got a cold and wet rag and laid it on her forehead for a moment, relieving the burning sensation, which she didn't think was normal.

She got up and put her top back on, her skirt, and a pair of sunglasses. She had her heels in her hand and walked down to the buffet where her friends were there waiting on her.

Kacey smiled at her, "HEY STEVIE!"

Stevie grabbed her head, "Damn it Kacey. Don't," Stevie begged.

She got her a huge cup of coffee and saw the smirks on their faces. She gave them all a weird look.

"What?" She asked.

"How was last night drunky?" Kacey asked.

"Ok, c'mon. I've never been drunk before, let alone have I taken one sip of alcohol, so please just stop yelling," Stevie begged. Kevin and Nelson laughed.

"I think she still needs time to sober up a little bit," Nelson said.

"Shut up," Stevie said. She looked around and then caught the large grins of all of her friends at the table, "What happened last night?" She asked.

"You should know," Kacey said.

"What's that suppose to mean? I didn't keep track of everything that I did," Stevie commented. She was really confused about Kacey's remark.

"Well, now you kinda have to. You have so much more responsibility now," Kevin said.

"What? What the hell did I do last night?" Stevie asked. Kacey took Stevie's left hand and showed her the large diamond on her ring finger. Stevie stared at it and then looked back at them.

"So where is he at again? Mrs. Robbins?" Kacey asked.

"Oh no! No no no no no!" She said.

There was absolutely no way that she could be married to, Zander Robbins.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this wasn't a very good start to a story but believe me, this will be a very funny and wild ride. Hope you guys liked! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I am very pleased with the reviews that I had gotten for the first chapter so of course, in return, here is a second chapter! :)**

* * *

"Haha," Kacey laughed, "This is happening! Stevie! You should've been watching who you were drinking with," Kacey said. Stevie rolled her eyes.

"I was drinking with you guys! So obviously I wasn't doing a good job with that," She responded.

"Ok, well, Nelson and Kevin went up to his room and are talking to him right now. We will get this thing settled soon," Kacey said.

"I can't believe I got married to my ex boyfriend. I'm Stevie Baskara! I don't do these things! I wouldn't be in this situation if you and Kevin didn't convince me to come here in the first place," Stevie fussed.

"You didn't have to come," Kacey mumbled. Stevie's eyes widened and just as she was about to attack Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, and Zander walked out of the elevator.

Stevie looked towards the ground, things were awkward now that Zander was here. He wasn't even looking at Stevie, because he felt so awkward as well. She would glance to look at him to see if he was looking and he would do the same thing.

"Now, you two need to talk! Work this out and handle the situation with you two being mad at each other," Kacey demanded. Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, and Grace left, they got back on the elevator and went back up to their rooms. Zander and Stevie just stood there.

"Let's go outside," Zander said. Stevie nodded and followed him outside as they started walking around the block together. It was quiet, but Kacey was right. They really did need to talk and settle things down before they got out of hand.

"So Kevin and Nelson told me that we, got married," Zander started.

"Yea, I feel like an idiot. Getting drunk and getting married? That doesn't sound like us," Stevie responded. Zander chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"How did you find out?" Zander asked.

"Haha," Stevie laughed, "I woke up in your suite, but Kacey and Kevin actually had to tell me that this was real," She responded.

"Yea, I was wondering why the room was so dark, I'm guessing your hangover was as bad as mine?" He asked. Stevie nodded, feeling a small shot of pain through her head, but it wasn't so bad that she had to shield herself from all sources of light.

"I shouldn't have come here anyway," Zander said.

"Me either. I am too busy with my stupid job," Stevie explained. Zander smiled and nodded, knowing what she was feeling, hatred towards working.

Things got so quiet again, but Stevie just couldn't help but think about Molly. He did after all, break her heart because of Molly. But why?

"So, where's Molly?" Stevie asked.

"Molly? Stevie are you kidding me?" Zander asked.

"No! She took you away from me! How could I not be kidding? I don't understand why you done that to me Zander? Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Stevie asked.

"I don't know Stevie! That was a million years ago! Can't you get over it?" He responded.

"No I can't! You were the only person I really did love, but you just wanted to use me! And you didn't even do that because I wouldn't let you! That's why huh?" Stevie asked.

"Stevie, why do we have to keep fighting like this? That's why I left you, and that's the same reason I left Molly!" He fussed.

"Bull," Stevie said.

"No! It's not! I wanted to tell you that I wanted you back but you were with someone else," Zander explained. Stevie rolled her eyes.

"You are unbelievable," Stevie said. Zander gave her this look as she started back for the hotel. He started to follow her back because he wasn't done talking to her. She could be so stubborn, all of the time, and it drove Zander crazy sometimes, but he just dealt with the fact that women always think they're right. Most of the time they are.

"How am I unbelievable? Because I wanted to stop fighting? I don't want to be in a relationship where all we do is fight. It's going to get out of hand, just like it is now. You know why? Because you had to start something, you're so hard-headed it's not even funny. We could've avoided this whole conflict if you didn't bring up Molly," He explained.

"I can't believe I got married to someone like you! You make me want to pull my hair out!" Stevie yelled.

How this argument sparked so quickly was questionable, but Stevie and Zander would be so busy arguing that they wouldn't answer you.

"Ditto!" Zander said. They walked back into the hotel together and ran into Kacey who, for some reason had been looking for them.

"Is everything ok between you two now?" She asked.

"I hate you!" Stevie yelled at Zander.

"Oh really? You didn't hate me last night! You didn't hate for a long time! What the hell Stevie, make up you're mind!" Zander fussed. Kacey was trying to stop him from walking away but she wasn't able to before he reached the elevator.

"C'mon Zander, don't leave," Kacey begged.

"What the hell was that about? You two were quiet when we left and now you're fighting like dogs," Kacey started, "You were suppose to talk things through with him. And that didn't look like you two were fixing things," She said.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but goodness! I couldn't help it, he just pisses me off sometimes. It's so hard not to love him, until he does something like that to me, then I hate him," Stevie explained.

"Ok, well we called the lawyers and they are both going to be out-of-town for the next six months, they are off somewhere doing a trial for a serial killer or something," Kacey explained.

Stevie's eyes widened, "Six months? Six months with him?"

How were they ever going to take six months of each other when they couldn't even take six minutes of each other?

* * *

**So I know that this chapter doesn't really say a lot, but this will be a crazy six months. In the next chapter Zander and Stevie try to be social and not fight. They agree to stay married for the next six months and see what happens then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews so as a result of your reviews! I am writing a new chapter! And I have two new ideas for stories which I hope I can get out soon! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Six months? No, we can't be do this, we couldn't even handle ourselves outside earlier today," Zander said. Stevie nodded and sat down on his bed while he continued packing his things.

"I know it's insane but we can't do anything about it until then. Sorry but we're stuck with each other," Stevie explained. Zander sighed and zipped up his suitcase, sitting next to it and resting his arm on it.

"So what are we going to do until then?" He asked.

"I don't know. Avoid each other until December?" Stevie suggested.

Zander shook his head, "Do you really want to do that Stevie? You don't want to give this a try to see what happens up to December. You don't know, six months could be the perfect amount of time for us to rekindle things," He said. Stevie stood up and pouted.

"Zander, did you not just hear yourself literally a minute ago? You didn't like the idea of us being a married couple and now you're encouraging it? You are such a girl sometimes, make up your mind," Stevie fussed.

"Oh and you should be talking? You said you wanted to work through our situation and now you're saying we should avoid each other and you're starting fights, again!" Zander shot back, he calmed himself down a bit and lowered his voice, "Stevie, this would be a whole lot easier without the fighting. Wouldn't it?"

"Yes, but how am I suppose to be nice to the person who has hurt me multiple times?" Stevie responded.

Zander looked down, he didn't want to say this but he had to, "It wasn't me who hurt you, it was Molly. I know that she had done the same thing to another one of your relationships and I shouldn't have done that to you. It was very insensitive and I wasn't being a very good friend, or a very good boyfriend," He paused and stood up to meet with Stevie's eyes.

"I'm an idiot," He says.

"No you're not," Stevie responded, "You just act before you think."

There was a moment of silence between the two. For the first time in a while, they felt like best friends again. Best friends who were married, and the only thing that would keep them from tearing each other's heads off is being civil towards each other. They couldn't fight or anything along the road of fighting, at least for the next six months.

Stevie sighed, "Well, I'm glad we got that off the table."

"I know," Zander left out a deep breath. Everything felt awkward between the two now, for some reason Stevie still felt like yelling at him, but he did have a heart-felt apology with the addition of an insult of his own actions. Stevie didn't want to yell at him for no reason, but now things were going feel weird.

Kacey walks through the door of Zander's room with her suitcases, "C'mon guys! We need to get to the airport!" She said. Stevie and Zander nod, grabbing their suitcases and following Kacey and the gang to two taxis which were going to the airport.

Where they all were ready to go back to LA.

Stevie and Zander had to sit beside each other on the plane, somehow they both thought that was planned out by Kacey, she always would try to do that. Put Stevie and Zander together, her and Kevin, and Nelson and Grace. And her plans seemed to work. She has enough money to do that, so she wasn't going to pass up the offer to get seats near and next to each other.

Stevie and Zander had two seats all to themselves, Zander let Stevie take the window seat but she said that she didn't want it, mostly because Stevie has been afraid of heights since she was five years old on the ferris wheel. Zander kept that a secret that Stevie was scared of something, and he still hasn't told anybody.

"I can't wait to get back home," Stevie said.

"Really? So you can go back to work as an assistant to a crummy record producing studio?" Zander asked.

"Ugh, I forgot all about work," Stevie responded before asking, "So am I staying at your place or are you wanting to live with us?"

Before Zander could answer someone kicked the back of his chair, making him jump up and see Kacey and Kevin. Kacey was nodding her head to the suggestion that he lived with them. Zander sat back down and gave his response.

"I'll stay with you guys. It'll be nice to catch up," He responded. Hearing the clapping noise that Kacey was making behind them.

The sun was going down in Las Vegas, which meant that it would probably be late when they got back to Kacey and Kevin's house. Stevie and Zander talked for about an hour when they finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Excuse me passengers?" The man started over the intercom, everybody was still talking except for the few people who fell asleep. They weren't paying attention to what the man was saying, so he had to be louder.

"SHUT UP! LISTEN TO ME!" He fussed.

"We are in LA and should be stopping soon!" He said.

Zander opened his eyes and looked around. Stevie had her head rested on his shoulder and was sound asleep. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Man I missed you," He whispered. He then started to wake her up gently.

"Stevie," He said, "Wake up, we're here."

Stevie's deep hazel eyes opened and adjusted to the amount of light given to them. She yawned and stretched her arms back, grabbing her carry-on and waiting for them to dismiss.

Once they did let the passengers go, the gang went to the baggage claim and got their suitcases, getting into the two cabs outside and going to Kacey and Kevin's house. They walked in, exhausted from jet lag and sighed.

"I'm so glad to be home," Nelson said, wrapping his arm around Grace, who both walked up stairs to their room. Kacey and Kevin were next to leave and go to their room.

Stevie started to go to her room and saw and Zander laid on the couch. She stopped and looked over to him, "What are you doing?" She asked.

Zander looked at her, "I thought I was sleeping down here," He responded.

"My bed is way more comfortable than that couch, come on," She said. Zander got up and followed Stevie up to her room. It didn't look any different since last time he was in her room when they were dating in highschool, just a way bigger bed.

He remembers that one time her brothers caught them sleeping, actually sleeping, in her bed after pulling an all-nighter for their science project, and almost beat the tar out of him. The funny thing was? They weren't even dating yet.

"Wow, this looks familiar," He said. Stevie smiled and took her shoes off. Laying them in the pile of others in her closet.

"You can put your stuff in the closet if you want to, I don't care, I'm not a neat freak like Nelson is," She explained. Zander smiled, remembering all the times that Nelson would fuss every time something looked out-of-order. What happened to him to make him do that? No one knows.

"I also have plenty of room in my dresser, I know how you are with clothes, you have a ton," She laughed, "Just don't look in my first drawer that's my underwear."

Stevie got out some PJ's and walked into the bathroom, door wide open, and changing right in front of him. Zander was tempted to look and see. He still remembers the little butterfly tattoo that she has on the bottom left of her torso.

He just remembers all of those time he would tickle that spot and say that it was the butterfly fluttering it's wings.

Zander, folding his shirt to shove in the bottom drawer, leans back to see if he could catch a glimpse of her before she saw him. But as he started to get a peek of the good stuff, he leaned back too much and fell into the floor. Stevie walked back out of the bathroom and saw him laying in the floor.

She puts her hands on her hips, "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I tripped," He responded. Stevie helped him back up to his feet.

"Over what exactly?" She asked.

Zander's face turned red, making Stevie laugh and push him back into the floor. Stevie climbed into the bed under the sheets.

"You don't have to unpack tonight, we can do that tomorrow. Just get in the bed if you want to," Stevie said, turning her lamp off. Zander threw his shirt back into the opened suitcase and took off his shirt, and unbuckled his belt, he pulled his pants down and threw that into the suitcase as well. Leaving him in his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Stevie asked.

"I always sleep in my underwear, you know that," Zander responded.

Stevie closed her mouth, "Ok. Um," Now things were a bit awkward considering that she was in shorts that went a bit above her mid-thigh and a tank top. Now he was climbing into the bed with her.

"Goodnight wifey," He said, turning off the other lamp.

"Hey, lets not call each other anything until we are a bit more comfortable with each other," Stevie suggested.

"Ok, that's fine," Zander responded.

Zander and Stevie felt awkward, they were asleep, but they still felt that way, they haven't spoken in a few years and now they were in the same bed again. Last time they were in the same bed it wasn't awkward, they were perfectly comfortable.

Zander of course, had to be the awkward enabler and make things even more, well...awkward. He moved over closer to Stevie, of course with them being 'asleep', he wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her tightly. Stevie wanted to say something, but she missed the way he done that.

She just 'slept' as did Zander, waiting for the day prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I tried to make a cute, sexual tension scene between Zevie and more cuteness to come. Also more crazy! Because that's who I am! Hope you guys liked! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter, you will get to see some Zevie arguing, already and the first official day of their marriage.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Zander woke up, alone, in Stevie's room. He yawned and adjusted his sight to the light and looked around. The sun was shining bright so it must be about noon. He grabbed a t-shirt out of the drawer and went downstairs, where he smelled food.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he saw that everybody was awake and eating, and Stevie was the one who was cooking. Pancakes, bacon, eggs? Sounded amazing to him, so he sat down and laid his head on the marble countertop. He yawned again and sat back up, sighing.

"Wow, sleepy much?" Kacey asks.

"I didn't really get a lot of sleep last night," He explained.

Stevie turned around, "Why not?" She asked.

"I'm just not used to being here. I'm not used to sleeping in the same bed as you like we did in highschool," He explained.

Kacey almost choked on her milk, "You guys slept in the same bed?" She coughed.

"Yea," Stevie responded, seeing the look on Kacey's face, "I wasn't going to let him sleep on that uncomfortable couch! I may hate the guy right now, but I'm not going to make him suffer."

"Thanks," Zander said, not really paying attention to the fact that she said she hated him right now.

He grabbed a piece of bacon and walked into the livingroom with the guys.

"Sooooo," Kacey started.

Stevie looked from Grace to Kacey, "So what?"

"Was it awkward for you? Did he sleep in PJs or his boxers?" Kacey asked.

"What does it matter if he slept in his PJs or boxers?" Stevie retorted a question back at the two interested girls. Grace smirked and looked over at Kacey.

"He slept in his boxers," Grace said. Stevie blushed and just ignored them, just to get them off the topic, but she knows that they wont. It was worth a shot.

"So the weather is very nice huh?" Stevie said, failing at an attempt to change the subject.

"Stevie. It's LA, there is always nice weather," Kacey responded, "Don't think we didn't see your spaghetti strap tank top underneath that robe!" Kacey fussed undoing Stevie's robe, revealing the revealing outfit she had worn last night. Stevie quickly pulled her robe over her body and tied the belt around herself.

"Just so you know, it was hot last night, and I always wear this to bed," She claimed.

"Oh really?" Grace asked, "I bet if we looked through your PJs right now, we'd find more boxers and sweatpants and only two or three of those little numbers."

Stevie blushed, "Guys! Stop!" She laughed. She went up stairs and started to change. She put on a pair of skinny jeans and some converse, she slipped her t-shirt on and pulled her hair back into a pony-tail. She walked back downstairs. She went into the livingroom where the boys were watching TV.

"Zander, we got to go," Stevie said.

"Where would that be?" He asked.

"We've got to tell my parents sometime right? We have a family reunion Saturday, so this might be the perfect time to tell them," She suggested.

Kevin and Nelson both sat up quickly, "Can we come!"

"I don't care, you all can come," She told the boys and the girls who had walked in just as they asked. She looked back at Zander, "Get ready," Stevie demanded. Zander sighed and walked upstairs as Stevie got ready to go. It wasn't long before Zander walked back down stairs in black skinny jeans, a blue v-neck t-shirt covered with a similar blue and black colored flannel shirt, and some sneakers.

Everybody else got ready and they all packed into one car.

"Stevie?" Kacey asked, "Didn't your family move to Texas with your brothers?"

Stevie smiled, "Yep, get ready because we're going on a road trip."

* * *

The gang have been driving for a while now, a long while. They were now in Arizona, just a small town outside of Phoenix, Arizona. They decided to stop for gas and for a breather from Kevin's gas. Grace, Kacey, and Nelson were inside, paying for the gas, and a few snack for on the way, it was really hot there. Kevin was asleep in the car and Stevie and Zander were standing outside.

"So, we're going to Austin? That's where your brothers and parents live?" He asked.

"My family lives all over the place, and we take turns every year hosting an annual year it's my parents' turn. Most of my family live around Texas, but we live all over the place," Stevie explained.

"What part of your family lives in LA?" He asked.

"Just me," Stevie responded, looking down.

"Really?" Zander asked, "Why? Did they just all decide to leave you?"

"I really don't want to talk about it right now, that's why we're going to reunion. To patch things up. I wasn't going to at first but I really do need to. They're all probably pissed at me. I know that they won't take me and you getting married very well either," She explained.

"Hey," He started, putting up the gas pump up and standing outside until the rest got back from out of the store. He sighed and leaned against the back of the car.

"I'm about to put Kevin in the trunk. He's going to kill us all with his butt," He laughed. Stevie chuckled and looked over to see Kacey, Nelson, and Grace come back out of the store with a bag full of stuff they could eat on the way to Austin.

"Let's hit the road!" Kacey cheered, "And not let Kevin have any food for a while," She added. They all giggled and laughed before getting back into the car. They pushed Kevin into the back where he couldn't be seen if a cop were to pull up behind them, and to give them some space and air.

They started the car and started for Texas.

As the sun goes down in Phoenix, they see themselves tired and ready to stop for a while, but they just keep going a little bit further, at least until they reach the first little town in Texas.

* * *

**Now, the next chapter will be pretty interesting. You guys will get to meet Stevie's odd and dysfunctional family, who creep out the gang. You will also get to hear the reaction from Stevie's parents about their daughter's marriage.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salutations Fanfictioners and Zevians! I have brought forth a brand new chapter! I hope you guys like it because Stevie's family is...well...interesting. This reunion is going to be crazy, and on the way back to LA will be pretty interesting as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

They were almost to Stevie's parent's house. So she started going through the list in her mind about what to tell the guys. It was pretty crazy that she had to go through a checklist of what and what not to do or say to a certain family member, but hey, anything to keep her family liking them. Especially Zander. Stevie was shaking all over, worried about how she was going to tell her family about her surprise marriage to Zander, the boy who they have caught sneaking in her bedroom, and sleeping there all throughout highschool. They didn't really like Zander and were relieved when they found out that they were no longer dating.

"Ok, I have thought about this, literally, the whole trip over here. Now that we are almost there, I have to tell you guys some things about my family. It will be pretty interesting but just go with it," Stevie started.

"Just tell us. I can't tell you how many times Nelson and I had to remind each other about our siblings," Grace said.

"Oh, yea my brothers are weird, but it's not just them. It's my whole family and that's why I try to avoid these things. But I don't want my family to hate me, so here we go," Stevie said.

She thought about how to explain a few things, and began, "Ok, so my Uncle Horhay, don't call him Horhay, he might tell you what he wants to be called because he changes his name everyday and he'll get mad if you call him Horhay or anything other than the name he picks out."

"How are we suppose to know his name?" Kevin asked.

"Usually he'll introduce himself to strangers, but he also wears a name tag. Sometimes he'll put two names on there and make you guess which name is which. I'm pretty sure he wont do that today though," Stevie explained.

"OK?" Kacey said.

"Ok, keep going," Zander said.

"My mom is very judgemental. She is literally mental about little flaws, a little hair is out-of-place on my head and she'll flip out. I don't know, and my dad loves sports and he invented a new sport that he may ask you guys to play so man up," Stevie demanded.

"What is the game?" Zander asked.

"I have no idea. He invented a long time ago and never told me about, yet him and brothers would use me to play the game. That's how I got that scar on my back," Stevie said.

"I'm pretty sure Zander's the only one who's seen that," Nelson whispered to Kevin and the two started snickering. Stevie gave them a weird look and smacked them both across the face from the front seat.

"I should warn you guys about my cousins also. There is a fairly small yet large amount of children who like pull on your hair. That's why I put mine up, so I brought you guys hair ties," Stevie said, handing Grace and Kacey a hairbow. They tied their hair back into a ponytail continued to listen to Stevie.

"There is one who is about sixteen, his name is Nathan, he is a big pervert so if he tries to make a move on you, just ignore him because he's too big of a wuss to do anything with older women, and Kevin and Nelson, don't get jealous because he may be sixteen but he's bigger than the both of you combined," She said.

"I also have a bisexual cousin, Colly, so you can't hide from her because she's the most confident and cocky person you'll ever meet, even more cocky than Zander," She added.

"Hey, no body is more cocky, than the Zan-mister," He added, paying his attention back to the road.

"Ok, Zan-mister," Kevin laughed. Zander glared at him through the rear-view mirror.

"Ok, and now I have to tell you about my four older brothers," Stevie started.

"The oldest is Milo. I don't know if he has finally grown up. The last time I saw him was a year ago and he's about 30 years old," Stevie said.

"So? Maybe he's changed," Kacey suggested.

"I really hope so. Last year he had just gotten married and is still immature. But he might pull some tricks with you so be aware. Unless, he's changed," Stevie said, "Ryan is the second oldest, he the only one who has some sense. He's 29 but is still a bit crazy. He likes to dance, and that's practically all he does, so if he wants to dance with any of you than go with it, he may be a little bit rough."

"Ouch?"

"Trey is 28 and very inappropriate, he doesn't wife and when you meet him then you'll understand how," Stevie said. They all just laughed as she described the last brother, "Joey is 27 and is very crazy, he wants to have fun and stay as young as possible. He does have a bad temper but then he cries and is like a big teddy bear."

"They don't sound that bad," Kevin said.

"Oh really? You've met me, picture my brothers but 5 times bigger and 8 times grudgier," Stevie saw his expression change, "I'm just telling you some weird things that they do."

"Then why don't you tell us all the weird stuff that they do?" Zander asked.

"One? Because it's more fun this way, and two? We're here," Stevie answered. Zander slowed down and pulled into the driveway of the large house. The guys looked in amazement.

"That big of a house for only two people?" Grace asked.

"My brother and his family is living there right now. Their house burned down and they aren't having any luck finding a new one," Stevie responded. Zander turned the car off and the gang got out of the car. Stevie looks around and knows that she's the last person to show up. She always was although she lived with the people hosting the get together.

Small children from all age groups were playing a game in the front yard with a man whose hair was greying, he was still pretty tough looking though. Stevie's father. The children all laughed as he was playing pretend with them, making Stevie smile as well.

"Stevie!" She heard someone yell. She looked at the woman walking down the steps of the large house and walking over to her daughter.

"Hey mom," Stevie responded giving her a hug.

"Is that a new shampoo?" He mother asked, "Not your best, but it still smells good." Stevie rolled her eyes and walked inside, the guys following her.

"Did I hear that Stevie was here?" They heard a deep voice come from the livingroom. The 6'8" tall man came into the foyer and picked Stevie up, hugging her tightly. Uncle Horhay, or whatever his name was.

He whispered in her ear his name for the day, "Justin Bieber."

"Hey!" Stevie laughed as her Uncle Horhay set her back down. He looked at her friends and smiled.

_Uh-oh, here come the mind games,_ Stevie thought to herself, reading the name tag and seeing the names Justin Bieber and Frank written on his name tag. Was he going to introduce himself or was he going to make them guess? He walked to Kacey and greeted her with a handshake.

He leaned into her ear and whispered his name for the day. Kacey smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

He stood in front of Kevin and held his hand out, doing the same thing and Kevin mocked what Kacey had done. Nelson was next, then Grace, and then he reached Zander.

"Hello young man. Do you remember who I am?" He asked. Zander gulped and looked at his name tag, which was right in front of his face.

Stevie closed her eyes and shook her head, she knew he was going to guess wrong.

_Hmm, Frank? Or Justin Bieber?_ Zander thought.

"Nice to meet you..." He froze and thought about it, "Uncle Frank?" He asked unsure. Uncle Justin Bieber sighed, with a huge frown on his face and looked down.

"NO!" He yelled, "It's Justin Bieber!"

"Why would your name be Justin Bieber?" Zander asked the tall angry man. Stevie face-palmed herself and waited to see what her Uncle would do.

"What? I can't be a teeny bop singer? He had Selena Gomez, I'd love to be that little fu-" He fussed.

"Uncle Justin Bieber!" Stevie fussed, "Don't blame Zander for being an idiot. Please don't hurt him or anything, he didn't know," Stevie begged. Her Uncle smiled and nodded. The gang started to walk around the house. Kevin and Kacey went together and Nelson and Grace went together, leaving Zander alone.

Stevie's mother turned to look at her, "I see you brought _him_," Her mother practically spat at the sight of him. Zander was just looking around at all the pictures, being completely harmless, "Are you two back together?" She asked.

"Carrie! You're mother's here!" Stevie's father yelled.

"I'll be out there in a minute Tag!" Her mother yelled back at her father, "We'll talk about this later."

Her mother walked outside and Stevie walked over to Zander, who was looking at a picture of a young Stevie with her teenaged brothers, all muddy and happy. Stevie stood in front of the picture in embarrassment, closing the tight space between them.

Zander smirked at her as she moved away from him in disgust.

"Oh c'mon, you know you miss it," Zander claimed.

"Really? How can I miss it when it happened a few days ago?" Stevie asked. She walked away to find the others as Zander walked with her.

Nelson was playing with all of the kids outside. But soon stopped when his hair was pulled by a young cousin. Stevie laughed as we walked over to Grace, holding his head where his hair was pulled and Grace comforted him.

"I forgot about Nelson's hair," Stevie laughed. Zander saw what happened and smiled, but stopped as soon as he saw Stevie motion for him to go outside.

"You're kidding right?" He asked.

Stevie laughed, "Yes! I'm kidding. I don't care what you do," She responded. Zander went to the bathroom as Stevie ran into Milo.

"Stevie!" Milo cheered, she saw his wife laugh as he gave his little sister a big hug, "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm still good. What about you?" She asked. He smiled and wrapped his arm around his wife, Danielle.

"I'm Amazing," He responded. Stevie noticed the six month old girl in the woman's hands and smiled wide. Danielle let her hold the baby and Stevie took it gently, holding it to where it was ok.

"What's her name?" Stevie asked them.

"Mia," Danielle responded, "Mia Stevana Baskara," She added. Stevie's jaw dropped in a happy way because she was so glad that her first niece was named after her. They talked about the baby for a little bit longer before Stevie handed her back to Danielle.

"Have you seen the others?" Milo asked.

"No, I was looking for them," Stevie said looking around.

"I think Trey is outside with dad, Joey's here I think he might be talking to Aunt Marge, and Ryan is definantly getting ready to kick dad's ass at that game he invented," Milo responded, "Speaking of, we need you to play and get your friends to also."

"I'm not forcing my friends to play your little barbaric games," Stevie told him.

"It's up to them if they want to or not, but hey at least you'll piss mom off for getting dirty before dinner," He convinced her.

"Oh, I think all of you guys will be pissed off at me before this reunion is over," Stevie responded.

"Why?" Milo asked.

"Nevermind," She responded, walking away. Zander was now talking to Ryan who had all of these pads on him. They were talking about the game and how Ryan was going to kick some old man ass, making Stevie laugh. She remembers her father telling them, _no matter how much larger, taller, buffer, or younger you are then me? I will still kick you ass any day of the year._

"I think I got him this year," Ryan said. Zander laughed and told him goodbye before running into Stevie in the hallway. Ryan and Zander always got along.

"Sorry," Stevie said.

Ryan appears at the door frame and smirks, "You weren't eavesdropping were you?" He asked. Stevie huffed and shook her head.

"Good, because you will never know the secret of how to win! Haha!" He laughed at her.

"Oh because it's my life goal," Stevie said sarcastically. Zander smiled and waited on Stevie to walk away from her brother.

Joey, Trey, and her father were getting ready to play. The kids were in the row of seats in the yard, far away enough to where none of them would get hurt. Nelson, Grace, Kacey, and Kevin all had seats there as well. Zander got himself and Stevie a chair and he sat down.

"You gonna watch?" Ryan asked, "Loser?"

"Call her loserberry!" Kacey told him, "That really bugs her." Stevie glared at Kacey and strapped on her elbow and knee pads, which Ryan had laid on the table beside them. She walked out onto the field (aka their backyard) and stood in front of the five men.

Ryan, Trey, Joey, Milo, and Tag (her father).

"I guess it's us against you, once again!" They yelled. Kevin laughed at how serious this was. He was never really a guy to take things seriously.

"Stevie, sweetheart, put on a helmet," Her father demanded.

"Sorry, dad. But I wont need it," Stevie smirked. Her Uncle Justin Bieber blowed the whistle that started the game and they all started to run after each other.

Ryan tried to go after his dad, but his dad pushed him away and started running for the others. Stevie finally figured out how to win.

Milo had punched Joey in the face and he fell over, Milo raised his hands in victory when Trey kicked him in the back, knocking him over, Ryan tripped Trey and he fell over and his dad knocked Ryan over by pulling him onto his shoulders and body slamming him into the grass.

Stevie stood there and shrugged with a smile on her face. The four boys stood side by side and glared at Stevie. They didn't know that she had figured out how to win, she was just very happy that her brothers and father were fair people and not sore losers.

"Get her!" Joey yelled. Zander stood up and watched to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt. Stevie ducked underneath them and was able to trip Trey. It apparently wasn't Trey's day when it came to be stable on his feet. Her father and tried to catch her and lift her up but she rolled out-of-the-way and he almost fell over.

Milo put her in a half Nelson and drug her around the yard when she kicked backwards, in the nuts. Milo let her go and he fell over, holding his privates. Danielle was laughing her ass off.

"Stevie!" Joey yelled. Stevie used the snapmare on him and nearly threw her shoulder out-of-place, again, but he fell to the ground and couldn't get back up until the game was over. It was going real quickly, usually they would playfully use Stevie as a punching bag for a few minutes and then do anything she said for the next few days.

"Stevie look out!" Zander yelled. She turned around and was immediately tackled to the ground by Ryan and her father who teamed up against her.

"Oh, so sorry you had to go through that Stevie!" Ryan intimidated her. He looked down at her and saw that she had her hand on her stomach and she was out cold.

"Guys! Did you accidentally knock Stevie out again!" Her mother yelled at her father and her brothers.

"Stevie? Are you ok?" Ryan asked.

"Stevie?" Her father asked, "C'mon Stevie." Zander got up and raced to the young woman who was laying there knocked out.

"Has this happened before?" He asked, freaking out.

"Yes but shew as wearing a helmet and she wouldn't be out of it this long!" Her father yelled. Ryan picked Stevie up and threw him across his shoulders and started to carry her inside.

"She'll be fine," Ryan said, starting to walk inside with the girl.

Stevie groaned, "What's going on?" She asked.

"See, she's awake now," Ryan said. Her friends all gave them 'are you kidding me' looks and followed them inside. However, Kacey was interrupted by a teenage boy, who stepped in front of her in the doorway, so she couldn't get in. It was Stevie's cousin Nathan, and she was right, he was a tall boy.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here?" Nate started, "I'm Nathan, but you can call me Nate," He took Kacey's hand into his and almost kissed it before he started freaking out and letting it go.

"My, my, you are so beautiful," He says with perspiration. Kacey sees Kevin, Nelson, and Zander behind him laughing and she glares at all three of them.

"Will you go to the prom with me, but I already know your answer, and it's yes," Nate says. Kacey smiles before he asks, "Right?"

"Sorry kid," She reaches up and pats his head and walks past him to where she starts slapping Kevin's shoulder. They go into the kitchen where a large diningroom table has been set up and a lot of people are sitting down. The children are sitting a small table to the side and everybody is ready to eat.

Grace takes a seat beside Nelson and there is a vacant seat beside her, where Kacey was supposed to sit, then Kevin. But, Stevie's bisexual cousin, Colly takes her seat instead. Kacey's eyes widen and she takes the seat next to her, only because Kevin took her spot.

"Hey, what's a major, LA babe like you doing in this small town in Texas?" Colly asks. Stevie smiles and continues listening.

"How do you know I'm from LA?" Grace asked.

"Baby, I've seen and done it all. I'm younger than you and I know my different types of women and men. Mostly women though," Colly responds, "OH!" She yells, looking down the table to her mother and father, "I saw this real hot guy at the grocery store earlier. Woo! He's was so fine, I almost turned completely straight!" Colly yelled, making Zander and Stevie snicker beside them.

"That was until I saw you," She added, pointing to Grace. Grace put on a very fake smile and scoot over closer to Nelson. Colly then looks over to Kacey.

"And who are you? MMM! I think I'd remember you," She said. Kevin held in more laughter, Kacey shook her head as dinner began.

* * *

Everybody was talking and catching up while the other kids were over at their table throwing food and making each other laugh, which was one of the most precious things to ever be heard in the world. People start leaving the table and talk a little bit longer which includes Zander and the rest of the gang. Stevie and her mother are alone in the kitchen and start talking as they are washing the dishes.

"So Stevie, tell us," Her mother started, "How is LA these days?"

"Good. I'm living with Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, Grace," Stevie paused, "And Zander."

Her mother practically throws the place at her, which breaks in her hands and cuts her. Stevie looks at her mom with disbelief and starts to rinse off her bleeding hand.

"What the hell?" Stevie asks, "So what if I'm living with Zander, no need to throw glass!" She fussed.

"I'm sorry," Her mom apologized, "I don't understand why you would associate yourself with someone like him. One that your father and I don't approve of, especially one who broke your heart. Really Stevie, what if he hurts you again?"

"Who says we were back together. Who ever said that dad didn't like him? I know Ryan, Trey, Joey, and Milo don't really like him, but it doesn't matter," Stevie said.

"I'm just worried about you!" Her mother said, helping Stevie clean her wounds. They sat down at the table with some gauze and started to wrap her arm up, her left arm.

Stevie was really going to kick herself in the ass for not taking off her wedding ring before they came here. But she had to wonder if Zander did or not. Her mom reached up to her hand and finally noticed the giant rock on Stevie's left ring finger.

"Stevie?" Her mother asked. She jerked Stevie's hand up, "What is this?" She asked pointing to the ring.

"It's a very high-class ring that I wore so you wouldn't bitch about my jewelry?" Stevie suggested.

"It's a wedding ring! Tag!" Her mother called for her father who was in there quickly. She showed her father the ring, but he noticed the blood running from her fingers.

"What happened to your hand?" Her father asked.

"Mom threw a plate at me!" Stevie said, failing at an attempt to change the subject. Of course, she wouldn't change the subject if it were her daughter who drunkenly got married to a man she doesn't approve of in Vegas. Her dad was just playing around about 'what happened to her hand' he saw the ring and sat down with the women at the large table.

"Who is it?" Her mother demanded Stevie to tell her, "Tell me! Who is it!" She yelled.

"Carrie, calm down, she's had a rough day," Tag tells her. Stevie nods and lays her head on the table.

"I'm not going to calm down! It was Zander wasn't it?" She asked.

"Yes it was! Are you happy! Jeez woman, now I know why dad hides from you all day! You won't stop bitching!" Stevie yelled, standing up.

""How did this happen?" Her mother asked.

"In Vegas! I was drunk and he was drunk and we got married there! And we can't end it until December!" Stevie yelled back. Her mother gasped and sat back down.

"You are going to kill me aren't you?"

"Why is it just me? If it's not my hair? It's my clothes. If it's not my clothes? It's my attitude!" Stevie continued to fuss at her mother.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Her mother asked.

"My hair? My clothes? How I decide to act or who I date? You always have a mean comment to say about anything or what I want or have done. When is it going to stop? Can you stop being judgemental and love your daughter the way she is?" Stevie asked.

Her mother looked from Tag to Stevie and stood there for a moment, she then walked out of the room.

* * *

"So your mom really does not like me?" Zander asked, pulling the pillows off of the bed in the guest room. Everybody, or every couple, got their own guest room, so Stevie and Zander were all alone. Stevie's hand was still wrapped up and she wasn't using it to throw the extra pillows off the bed, her hand was stinging like crazy.

"I guess not, she doesn't really like me all that much right now," Stevie said, laying down in the bed and pulling the comforter over cold body. It was a fairly cold night. Zander climbed in beside her and looked at her.

"I don't know what to do. It's been this way ever since I was born. When I'd rather play with my brother's toys than Barbie dolls. When I'd want to wear a pair of converse or combat boots with my dress instead of heels. She doesn't understand that people aren't perfect and she can't change me. Only I can change myself, if I want to," Stevie explains.

Zander smiles, "Only you can be you."

Stevie smiles back at him, "I can be me." And it wasn't long after, when they both fell asleep.

* * *

**I know, I know, a very long chapter, but I hope you guys liked it! I tried to make things go crazy and so I hope I accomplished it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm so glad a lot of you liked the last chapter, and I know that you are thinking that this is the only time you'll read about Stevie's family, but I'll tell you right now, it's not. (Spoiler Alert!). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because it will be a pretty crazy and sweet ride home.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stevie woke up the next morning after a long night of sleep. She couldn't believe the things that have been happening to her the past few weeks and she was already about to lose her mind from the craziness. Or maybe it was the huge knot on her head, from where Ryan had tackled her yesterday, talking. She couldn't hardly think and when she stood up, she was kind of dizzy.

"Hey, how's your head, and hand?" Her dad asked, making some breakfast.

"I'm ok. I'm got really dizzy when I woke up," Stevie responded. She had a lot on her mind though, she had to wonder what her father thought of the surprising news, "Does mom hate me?" She asked.

Her dad gave her an odd look, "Are you crazy? Your mother loves you, it's just, she's always wanted a daughter. And then we found out that you were going to be a girl, and your mother was really excited. She couldn't wait to treat you exactly for what you were. A princess."

"Dad," Stevie smiled, "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not a princess. If anything I'm a disgrace."

"You are not. You're Stevie, and whether your mother likes you or not, you are you and nobody was ever and will never change that. No matter how hard they push you, like your mom," Her father responded.

"What about Zander? Did you like him when we were dating?" Stevie asked.

"Your mother, obviously didn't. I wasn't really looking for how they acted. I wanted you to be with someone who made you happy and loved you for who you were and Zander was the man who had done so," Her father started.

"And?"

"Well, until he broke your heart I liked him. But after that, I wanted to kill him," He said. Stevie laughed and walked over to give her father a hug.

They sat down and Milo walked in with Mia in his arms. Stevie smiled and sat down beside him at the table. Mia was drinking out of a bottle, Milo yawned and smiled at Stevie.

"Tired?" She asked.

Milo nodded, "Yea I am, but we have to take care of our babies. And Danielle needs a break, because this little girl," He says pointing to Mia, "Is always on her mind, twenty-four seven. So I've been letting her get some sleep here lately."

"Aww, well that's very nice," Stevie said, watching the little girl slowly drift off to sleep. Milo took the bottle out of her mouth and set it on the counter.

"Maybe you and Zander can do this together one day," Milo said.

"I doubt it," Stevie responds. Milo and her dad give her a weird look.

"Why?" Her father asks.

"Because, that marriage was accidental, and Zander and I don't really get along that much. We're going to get an annulment in six months," Stevie explained.

"Why six months?" Milo asked.

"Because my lawyer is in Europe doing some kind of case that will take that long," Stevie responded.

"Doesn't he have a lawyer?" Her father asked.

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything. He really wants to try this out again. He said that he will stay with me for six months and if we still have issues then we'll get it annulled. I already know that this whole working it out thing, wont happen," Stevie said.

"What if it does?" Milo asked, "You guys seemed to be getting along real well yesterday and he was even worried when Ryan tackled you."

Stevie shrugged. She really had not been thinking about what would happen if they could work things out. It was really hard to think about the pro's and con's of each path that the couple could fall under and follow. But that was still only almost five months away and Stevie wasn't worried about it now. As a matter of fact, Zander didn't seem to worry about it either.

The sound of three knocks at the front door brings Stevie out of her thoughts as she goes to answer the door and see who it is.

"Colly? What are you doing back? Haven't you gotten enough of us yet?" Stevie asked.

"Not yet babe, especially since you got four hot friends staying here with you tonight," She responds. Stevie laughs and lets her crazy cousin inside.

"Hey Uncle Tag. Milo," She greets them, putting a box on the counter beside Milo. The box had a handle on it and wasn't really saying anything about what was inside. It just said on the side, 'To: Stevie and Zander, From: Colly'.

"What's in the box?" Stevie asked.

"A snake," Colly responds. Stevie and Milo both get up quickly and step back from the counter. Stevie's father wasn't going anywhere near the counter as well.

"Why the hell do you have snake?" Stevie's father asks.

"It's a wedding gift, to Stevie and Zander," Colly says, turning to look at Stevie, she adds, "You're welcome."

Stevie looks at Milo and her father with a scared and confused look on her face. She rolls her eyes and leaves to go wake up Zander, and the rest of the gang. She gets out some clothes and goes into the bathroom, getting dressed before she goes and wakes everybody else up.

"Zander, wake up. We gotta get ready to go," Stevie says. Zander shifts a bit and finally opens his eyes. He sits up and looks at her.

"Wow, my dream about a hot chick waking me up came true," He said with sarcasm.

"Shut the hell up."

"Hey, I complimented you, be happy," Zander said.

"Is today really the day you are deciding to be an asshole?" Stevie asked. Zander put on some pants and grabbed a shirt and put that on as well.

"I'm sorry. I am just a little bit ill. I usually don't wake up this early in the morning," Zander said. He always was a hot head when he didn't get a lot sleep. Stevie was the same and it was always super worse when she was on her period. Zander knew that those were the days to leave her alone.

"Ok, well lets just go," Stevie said. She walked around the house and woke everybody up, giving them time to get ready before they left. LA is a long drive back.

Stevie and Zander were in the kitchen with her mother and father. Her mother wasn't saying anything at all and her father was making small talk with Zander, Milo, Joey, and Trey who had also awaken during the short period of time as well. And it wasn't long after that Ryan joined them, along with the gang who were finally ready.

"Ok," Stevie started, "It was a nice reunion and I'll call you guys as soon as I get home. But it wont be until Wednesday," She said.

Her brothers smiled at her and she went down the row of them, giving each one of them a hug.

"Bye. Love you," Stevie told Milo, "Bring that baby over one day," She added, kissing the baby's forehead. She stepped in front of Ryan and gave him a hug.

"I love you," He said, "I'm sorry for hurting you yesterday." Stevie stepped back and brushed it off her shoulder, making Ryan smile.

She stepped in front of Trey and gave him a hug, "Bye, I love you." He responded with the same thing and kissed her forehead before she stepped in front of Joey.

"Stevie! Take me with you!" Joey pleaded. Stevie laughed and gave her brother a hug.

"I love you Joey," She said. And then turned to her parents.

She gave her father a hug and kissed his cheek, "I love you. Make sure mom doesn't completely lose her mind," Stevie whispered. He laughed and nodded.

"I'll try," He said.

She then stepped in front of her mother. She gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, and although I may not be the perfect daughter, I am still your little princess," Stevie said. Her mother smiled at her and gave her another huge hug.

"I'm sorry," Her mother said, "I love you so much sweetie. Ok? And I'm sorry about your hand."

"It's ok," Stevie laughed, "I love you guys! Come and visit when you want to!"

Stevie along with the girls were the first to get to the car and get inside. The boys were being slow because of how tired they were.

"Wait!" Colly yells, running out the front door. She runs in front of Zander with the box from earlier, not knowing what was in it.

"Here you go, a present for you and Stevie," She says.

"Thank," Zander says. He doesn't look inside, but takes it anyway. Colly goes back inside and Zander, along with Kevin and Nelson, climb into the car. Zander looks really tired and Stevie looks at him, not noticing the box.

"You want me to drive?" She asked.

Zander nods and they trade places quickly. They pull out the driveway of her parent's house and they started for the interstate, but not without going through the hot desert.

Stevie looks around and sees that everybody has fallen asleep on her, just a few hours of driving and she has bored everybody to death. And she still had a lot of desert to go.

* * *

A few more hours later, Stevie is really bored herself and they aren't playing anything on the radio, she is almost to the interstate, she knows that, even though she doesn't see it yet. She feels something start to squeeze her left foot.

She looks down quickly and doesn't see what's around it, until she looks down long enough to see.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" She screams, waking a few people in the car, and if her scream didn't wake them up, then her swerving off the road into the sand surely did. She starts kicking the snake off of her foot.

"What's wrong Stevie?" Zander asked.

"SNAKE!" She yelled. She gets out of the car and everybody else is scrambling to get out as well. They are all on one side of the car waiting for the snake to make its appearance.

"Where's it at?" Grace asked.

"It's still in the car some where," Kevin answered. Zander looks at everyone and gulps.

"I'll see if I can get it out," He said.

"Are you crazy! That thing is poisonous!" Stevie yelled, "You could get really hurt!"

"Why would your cousin give us a poisonous snake anyway?" Kacey yelled.

"She's a dumbass! I don't know!" Stevie yells back. Zander walks closer to the car and closer. It's dead silence as he is in front of the passenger side of the car. He looks around.

And then it pops up from out of nowhere, flicking it's tongue at Zander.

"Zander! Look out!" Stevie yelled.

But it was too late.

"OWW!" Zander said, grabbing his neck, "It bit me!" He screamed, "I'm going to die!"

"You're not going to die!" Stevie yelled.

He didn't hear anything else after that. He was unconscious on the ground. Slowly being affected from the venom of the snake bite.

* * *

**I really hope you guys like it! I tried to make it crazy and funny, so I really hope to succeed in that area. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter because some things will be going down in this one, maybe just in the beginning. I don't know, I just make up things as I go along. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Zander was just laying there and everybody else was freaking out.

"What do we do?" Kacey yelled, "We have no idea where the hospitals are at!"

"Someone needs to suck the poison out of his neck!" Nelson yelled, taking a step back with Kevin. Grace, and Kacey. They were all looking at Stevie and Kacey was pulling her phone out to call 911.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" Stevie asked.

"You're his wife! Just do it! Don't let him die!" Kevin fussed.

"OK!" Stevie yelled. She looked at the opened wound on his neck, bleeding out a dark violet-red color. That was blood, mixed with venom. Stevie starts for his neck and hesitates before she places her lips on his neck and starts to suck the venom out.

"Does this kinda turn you on a little bit?" Kevin asks Nelson. Nelson gives him a weird look and punches him in the arm. Kevin grabs it and continues to watch while Kacey is calling 911.

Stevie raises up, spits out a little bit of venom and looks at them, Zander is starting to get a little bit of color back, but hopefully an ambulance would be here soon.

"Stevie! Are you ok?" Kacey asked.

Stevie didn't respond. Instead she falls over on top of Zander, unconscious.

* * *

Zander feels like he can finally breathe again. He is awake, but doesn't want to open his eyes, he's too drained to do so. Everything that had happened is a blur to him. What happened? The last thing he remembers is Stevie yelling. Everything going on around him was too much to handle.

He moans and slowly opens his eyes. The boys all stand up from their chairs and walk over to the bed beside him. He looks at them, confused.

"Is Stevie ok?" He asks. The first thing on his mind was Stevie.

"Stevie is ok. She's in the next room. The girls are with her," Kevin responds.

"What happened? Why are we here?" Zander asked.

"Don't worry, you just got bitten by a poisonous snake. But it's all good," Nelson said. Zander frowns and tries to get up off the bed.

"Dude, Stevie saved your life," Kevin said. Zander's eyes widen and he tries to get up off the bed, he's just too weak, and he doesn't understand how.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Nelson asked as he and Kevin try to lay him back down.

"I need to see her," Zander demanded.

"Zander, you really need to get some rest. They took a lot of blood from both you and Stevie," Kevin explained. Zander was absolutely speechless.

"What's wrong with Stevie?" He asked.

"She's ok. Listen," Nelson started, "After you got bit by that snake, Stevie sucked the poison out of your next and some of the venom had gotten into her system. But while they were running some more tests, they found out that she had a concussion. Probably from where Ryan tackled her the other day."

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked again.

"She's going to be fine! The doctors said that what happened to her wasn't that serious, just to keep an eye on her for the next few days," Kevin fussed, "And you, need to drink a lot of water."

Zander sat back on the bed, realizing that he couldn't do anything for a while, so all he was going to do was lay in this bed, although, he'd rather go back to LA before he permanently lost his mind.

Kacey and Grace walked through the curtain.

"Hey. I knew we heard you guys arguing in here," Kacey said, "Glad to see you're both gonna be ok."

Kevin flails his arms around in an annoyed manner. Zander wouldn't listen to him but he sure would listen to Kacey who is known for having plans up her sleeve.

"Yea, the doctors said that they were going to keep you here for a few more hours and then send you guys with us," Grace said, "You need to drink a lot of water and we need to keep a close eye on Stevie for the next few days and follow-up with her doctor on Friday."

"Thanks," Zander said. The girls smiled and walked back into the room with Stevie.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours and Stevie was still unconscious. Zander was able to get up out of his bed and go see Stevie, but he was ordered to sit down and still be hooked up to the IV for a little while longer. He still stood up anyway, using the IV pole for balance.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Zander asked.

"It won't be too much longer," Kacey responded, looking out the window to a darkening Texas. The sun was going down and everybody was having a rough day.

"You both looks really pale," Nelson observed.

"I know," Zander said.

They sit there in almost silence for about twenty more minutes and they hear Stevie starting to come to, starting with a sound, in the mix of a wince and a groan.

"Stevie?" Kacey asked.

She opens her eyes and looks around, "Damn. How long was I asleep?" She asked. They all look at each other with smiles on their faces as Stevie is rubbing her eyes. Grace goes to get a nurse.

"Are you ok?" Zander asks.

"I have a huge headache," Stevie responded.

"Yea, the doctors were taking some tests and saw that you have a concussion. We've got to keep an eye on you here for the next few days missy," Kacey explained.

Grace walks back in with the nurse who had been taking care and keeping an eye on Stevie today and she starts checking on her.

"Hello. I'm glad to see you're awake," The nurse says.

"Thanks. Me too," Stevie replied.

The nurse smiles and holds up two fingers, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two."

"Ok now follow the movement of my finger," The nurse demands. She starts moving her pointer finger around Stevie's face and she follows each movement with her eyes.

"You seem fine to me, but we don't want to take any chances. We'd like to keep you over night and then have your friends keep a close eye on you until Friday. Other than that, drink lots of water and if you need anything then just call for me," The nurse says. She points to Zander, "You too."

"I want to go home tonight," Stevie said.

"You heard the nurse Stevie," Nelson started, "You gotta stay for tonight and then we can leave the first thing in the morning."

Stevie pouts and looks at Zander, "Who has been sucking on your neck?" She asked.

Zander laughs, "You have baby."

"I know that, no need to get all cocky on me Robbins," Stevie said. Zander smiles, he hasn't been called that by her in a long time. It was nice to see the old Stevie from highschool again. Although, she really is out of it.

"Wow, get a room," Kevin said, disgusted.

"Well, get out!" Stevie joked. They all laughed and just talked for a little while. It wasn't long after that, Kacey, Kevin, Nelson, and Grace had left the hospital. They went to a motel and stayed there for the night. Zander was ordered to go back to his room and lay down and they will let him go with Stevie in the morning. Zander didn't want to leave her there while she was sleeping. But it was doctors orders.

And Zander wasn't going to leave without telling her goodnight.

He stood up from the chair, grabbing the IV pole and leaning down over her forehead, which he placed a kiss upon before he whispered something.

"Thank you for saving me. Goodnight."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I tried to make it sweet and I hope I succeed. Now here is another sneak peek of my upcoming story. 'Scent and Thirst'.**

**But I do want to say that the name may possibly change. I don't know yet. Here you go! :)**

_"You're a werewolf?" Zander asked Stevie, he was being really nosy. Only because he knew it would rile her up enough to annoy the hell out of her._

_"I am a not a vampire nor werewolf," Stevie responds._

_"What? How? You have the characteristics of both," Zander said. Stevie nodded and sat down beside him on the couch in the livingroom._

_"I am a Spiritan," Stevie explains._

_"A Spiritan?"_

_"I am a mixture of both. A Spiritan is a rare kind of creäture, only few exist in the world and when enough finally do exist, then we can over come the evil that was thrown upon us when we were born. Our parents are not heroes, Zander. In fact, they're the complete opposite," Stevie said._

_"Is that why your parents?" Zander paused, he wasn't going to bring up Stevie's parents when she was already in a vulnerable state._

_She just nods, "Yea. I've never really met them, but to be honest, I was glad that I didn't. I've heard things about them. That they were the head of a clan. I don't want to talk too much about it."_

_"Hey, it's ok. You can talk to me about anything," Zander says. He moves a strand behind her ear and smiles at her, "I am here, whenever you need me. Just call."_

_He looks her in the eyes and sees them change, her adrenaline was pumping, but the color of her eyes were a mixture of gold and red. It was beautiful._

_"Thank you," She said. He nodded and looked down. She pulled her hand up from her lap and cupped Zander's face in it. She pulled him closer to her and finally, touched lips with his._

**Hope you guys liked it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all had a really good one because I know I did.**

**I am very thankful for God, for giving me the chance to live and be born into such an AMAZING family. I know we've had our ups and downs but God has been there for us and though we are still going through so much and we've seen things that we should never see, we know that he will be watching for us.**

**I am also thankful for my family, without them I don't know what would happen and even though we've been through so much, our whole entire lives, we somehow manage, a little bit, to stay together and keep the love. With everything that has been going on, heck, since before I was born, most families would fall apart, but we are still strong.**

**I am also thankful for the talent that has been bestowed upon me because without it, I don't know what the hell I'd do. Lol :)**

**And I am thankful you guys. Without you guys I would probably have no reason to even be on this website, so thank you guys so much and I love every single one of you. No matter what! :)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. I honestly don't know the distance between LA and San Diego, I live on the other side of the country and so I estimated it. Two hours? I don't know. Sorry. **

* * *

Stevie and Zander were able to leave the next morning. The guys were all relieved when they were able to get back on the road to LA because Texas was great and all, but they really needed to go home. It was a really annoying and tiring trip to and from.

Stevie and Zander sat in the back of the car on the way home, they were asleep most of the ride back but Kevin and Nelson kept each other company. Kacey and Grace were in the back talking senseless gossip and the men in the car, who were awake, needed a break from listening to it all the time.

Why do women have to gossip before you're trying to go to sleep? Why couldn't they just have a gossip party in the livingroom? So on the way back Kevin and Nelson had to block out the mindless gossiping in the back with their own talking. Funny how when men gossip, it wasn't actually called gossiping. It's called bitching.

Luckily Stevie and Zander didn't have to listen to it because Kevin and Nelson know that the both of them would be very annoyed.

"When will we get there Kev?" Kacey asked.

"We are almost in San Diego," Kevin responded. It was almost one in the morning and they should be there in two more hours.

"Ok," Kacey responded. Stevie and Zander woke up about ten minutes after that little Q&A and they looked around. They yawned, still very weak and tired from how much blood was drawn from their system.

"Are we almost there?" Stevie asked.

"Not yet, we still have a little while longer. I know my ass is hurting too," He said. Stevie laughed a little bit and laid her head back on the seat. Zander looked out of the window at the lights coming from the buildings and then the beach was right there. It was very beautiful at night.

"Wow," He whispered to himself. Stevie looked out from beside him.

"I know, its beautiful huh?" She said.

"You've been here at night before?" Zander asked.

"I did in LA but not here. It looks the same though. We had one of our family reunions on the beach there. It was really fun and beautiful," Stevie explained.

"Wow. Was your family still crazy then?" Zander asked.

"Haha, they've always been crazy, and yes it gets annoying some times but I love them," Stevie said. Zander smiled and pats her forehead.

* * *

They got home around three in the morning and the first thing they did was put on their pajamas and went upstairs to their bed rooms. Stevie and Zander laid down in their bed.

"I'm glad to be back here. I couldn't really sleep in that bed in the guest room that my parents had. Or a hospital bed. Or a car," Stevie said.

"Do your parents know that you got put in the hospital?" Zander asked.

"Damn it! No! I forgot to call them," Stevie said. She got up and tried to look for the phone. Zander followed her downstairs, feeling weak himself, but Stevie was pushing it.

"Stevie, just call them when you wake up in the morning. They are probably asleep. Come on," Zander said. Stevie looked at him and nodded in response.

"You're right. I'm sorry," She apologized and started with Zander up stairs.

"Whoa!" She yelled as she fell backward. Zander quickly wrapped his arm and caught her before she got more hurt than she already was.

"You ok clutz?" Zander asked.

"Yea," Stevie responded, grabbing her head, "I just got really dizzy. Thank you for catching me."

"No problem. Let's go to bed," He said.

"I agree with you on that," She responded. They walked back upstairs and got back into bed where they fell asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

Everybody woke up at a pretty late time. It was Tuesday morning and everybody was going to take a day off of work to stay home and catch up on their sleep. Stevie got the phone and dialed her parent's number. She was pretty sure that her brothers were still there because they were lazy.

"Hello?" Her mother answered.

"Hey mom," Stevie responded.

"Hey, did you get back to LA safely?" Her mother asked.

"Not exactly," Stevie said. She sighed, her mother was going to freak out 'who in the world would give you a poisonous snake anyway?'

"What? How? What happened?" She asked. She heard Ryan's voice in the background.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Umm, well before we left, we kind of got a gift, and the gift kind of bit Zander's neck and poisoned him and I kind of sucked the poison out of his neck," Stevie started.

"What? Who in the world would give a poisonous snake as a gift?" Her mother said.

"I don't know ask your stupid niece, Colly," Stevie responded.

"Anyway, they took some blood from the both us so we're really kind of weak. But while they were running some tests, I was told that I have a concussion and they said to keep a close eye on me for a while and have a check up with my doctor on friday," Stevie finished.

Her mother sighed and glared at Ryan. Stevie knew she was glaring at Ryan, "Ok. Well as long as you are ok and that you are going to be ok. Call me if you know anything by Friday ok?" Her mother said.

"Ok. Tell everyone I love them," Stevie said.

"Ok. Bye, love you sweetie," Her mother answered.

"Love you too," Stevie responded, and they hung up the phone. Zander walked up behind Stevie. She turned around and jumped, because he startled her.

"You ok?" He asked. She nodded and put the phone back up where it belonged. She sat down at the counter top with a bottle of water and looked at him, who took a seat next to him.

"When do you think it would be a good time to go back to work?" She asked him.

"I don't know. It depends I guess. For you, I'd wait until you know if you're going to be ok. And so that will give you at least three more days to relax and get you straightened back up.

Stevie looked at him, she was really close to a promotion and she didn't want to lose that opportunity because of all of these stupid decisions she's been making here lately. Although, it wasn't her fault that her cousin was a dumbass. She wasn't going to lose her job because of that. I pretty sure she'll be fine until Friday though.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Well, I don't really have a job. I just need to look for one, that's what I was doing in Vegas, you know, besides getting drunkenly married to you, I was looking for a gig and I couldn't find one. But then again, one night wasn't going to help," He explained.

Stevie nodded and yawned.

"Are you still tired?" Zander asked. Stevie nodded while taking a gulp of her water. Zander stood up and motioned for her to come on.

Stevie stood up and before she knew it, she felt Zander's muscled and toned arms around her. He carried her upstairs and laid her down on the bed.

"Take a nap," He said.

Stevie laughed, "I don't want to by myself," She responded.

"Now I really know you have a concussion," Zander responded. Laying down next to her. The two laughed and talked a little bit longer and before they knew it, they were asleep.

Again.

* * *

**Ok, so there is that chapter. I know that nothing is really happening but I promise that everything will be getting more crazy. You guys will get to meet Stevie's boss. Their will be more arguing and sweet moments and you will see their relationship change unexpectantly.**

**So Happy Thanksgiving! And keep a look out for my other stories! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! Stevie's boss wants to know why she's been out of work for almost a month and half. So her boss will be pretty interesting. 'Scent and Thirst' will be coming out soon! One freaking week and it will be ZEVIE MONTH! I can't wait! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Stevie woke up the next monday, her and Zander have been married for a month now and she had to go back to work and explain this whole disaster to her boss, who is the hardest person to convince. Although, everything she is going to talk about is true. Her boss was a hard ass, always on her back, telling her to do this and that. He has plenty more workers who don't do anything and make more than she does. It's bull crap.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Kacey asked her.

"I'm ok. The doctor said that my head was going to be ok and that I could go back to work when I need to. I really need to if I want to get some money. So I'll be back later," Stevie responded.

"Ok. Bye!" Kacey told her. Stevie grabbed her car keys and waved at her best friend as she walked out of the front door.

It takes her a little bit to get to work on time and she's rushing to her office. She is the assistant to the assistant of a major record company. It was pretty hard work but anything to get her on top and her music out the world. She lays her purse and keys on her desk and sits down, leaning back in the chair.

She doesn't feel like answering the phone, she really just wanted to go back to the apartment and go back to sleep. She didn't want to do anything today, but she didn't want to get fired.

She finally gets tired of the ringing and answers the phone. It was lucky that she did because it her boss' other assistant.

"Stevie? Mr. Rich would like to see you in his office," She said.

Stevie nodded, "Mr. Rich? Man, Micheal must be serious with this," She said. She heard the other woman sigh over the phone.

"Yea, but hey, I'm pretty sure you'll be ok," She laughed.

"Pretty sure? Oh man, wish me luck," Stevie said. The two girls hung up and Stevie got up out of her chair and down the hallway to her boss' office. She sighed before she knocked on the door, kind of nervous about what was going to happen.

She bawled her hand up into a fist and brought it up to the glass of his door.

"Come in Stevie," He yelled before she opened the glass door and walked inside. She sat down in one of his comfortable chairs and watched as he turned around in the chair.

"Stevie. Long time no see," He says.

"It's only been a month, and a half," She added. Micheal, her boss, gave her a look. Half glare and half smug look, which Stevie hasn't seen before.

"That's still too long, not having you here. I hope you have a very good explanation about why?" He suggested. Stevie nodded with confidence, if that was what you wanted to call it. It was a mix of two emotions, anxiousness and confidence. But she wasn't going to look nervous in front of him because the nervous people weren't fit for the job and she'd get fired anyway.

"So?" He asked.

"Ok. Well, it all started a month and half ago. It was a Friday and I was tired when I came home. My friends decided that it would be fun to go to Vegas and relieve some of the stress that has been laid upon me lately. I was refusing to go, but they forced me into it," She started.

Michael nodded along as she went on, "Well, being the responsible woman who I am, I tried not to get too drunk, but lets face it, it's Vegas. There is no such thing as getting too drunk in Vegas, your wife should know that," She threw that in there quickly, "I woke up the next morning in a stranger's hotel room and I was really hung over and it turns out that we had gotten married the night before. To my ex-boyfriend, Zander."

"Oh, that's interesting," Michael says as Stevie goes along.

"Yea, and we can't get it annulled for another six months. Except now it's almost four months," Stevie added.

"Ok so we go back home early to try to take in the events when I realized that my family reunion was the Tuesday after Zander and I gotten married and my parents were hosting the get together, in Texas, which took us about two, maybe three, days to get there," She says, "My family was being weird, as they always are."

"Ok? But that doesn't explain to me a lot," Michael said.

"Just wait a minute, there is more," Stevie responded, "My dad and my four older brothers invented a game when I was probably fourteen and they never told me how to play it, they told me to figure it out myself, but I did and I kicked ass! Until I got tackled by my brother Ryan, and he knocked me out for a little while."

"Ouch?"

"Yea, that'll teach me to wear a helmet from now on. But anyway, we stayed the night in Texas and left the next morning, but my bisexual cousin, Colly gave us a poisonous snake as a wedding gift and it bit Zander and I sucked the poison out of his neck and we were in the hospital for almost two days and then it took us almost three days to get back to LA. But when I was in the hospital at Texas, they said that I had gotten a concussion from my brother and my friends kept a close eye on me. I went to the doctor Friday and they said I was ok, so now I'm here!"

Stevie finally breathed. She felt like she had been talking at the speed of light, if that was possible.

Michael smiled at her, which gave Stevie satisfactory breath that she needed.

"I don't believe a word of it. But since it was an interesting story, and you are right about my wife, I'll go easy on you, but you will be working more to pay off what time you weren't here. Unless you can prove it to be true, that's when I'll let up," He said.

"What? I can prove it right now!" Stevie said. She stood up and practically shoved her left ring finger in his face.

"That doesn't prove that you are married," He added.

"Ok, fine. Would you like to meet Zander? It's real, we really are married," Stevie said.

"Fine. Won't you bring him to the company pic nic tomorrow?" Michael asked. Stevie nodded with a smile on her face. She knew that Zander hated these types of things, but it will be so funny to watch him hate it.

"We'll be there," She said.

"Good. Now get back to work," Michael responded, sitting back down at his desk. Steve nodded and walked back to her office.

This was going to be good.

* * *

Stevie walked through the door at 8:00 that night. The guys were all eating pizza and watching 'Cabin In The Woods' in the livingroom.

"AAAAAGH!" Kevin and Nelson screamed and practically jumped into each other's arms.

"What?" Stevie asked.

"You scared the shit out of us! We thought you were the zombie girl in this movie!" Kevin fussed. Zander smirked and continued to watch the movie in the separate chair. Since the couch was full, and Zander was in her chair she was about to sit down in the chair across the room.

"Damn it," She cursed herself, under her breath. She walked over to Zander and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," Stevie said, kissing his ass right now. If she didn't then she knows that he won't come and meet her boss tomorrow.

"You want something. I recognize the kiss ass voice," He responded.

Stevie cursed herself once again, "Listen. My boss didn't believe me when I told him what happened and he wants to meet you tomorrow, just for proof. So can you please just pretend for three hours. Please?" She begged.

"Get down on your knees," He says.

"What the hell? Why?" She asked.

"Ok, now beg," He answered.

"Are you kidding me? Zander, really? You can't just do this for a little bit?" She asked.

Zander smirked, "That doesn't sound like begging to me," He said. Stevie grunted and got back down on her knees, looking into his eyes while he was sitting on the chair. The gang was giving the two of them weird looks and waited to see if Stevie would actually do it.

"Please? Will you please come and meet my boss for a couple of hours. Oh please?" She begged, with sarcasm in her voice.

"That's better. What time?" He asked.

"6:00 p.m.?" Stevie suggested. Zander sighed and nodded his head. Stevie's frustration went away, well maybe just a little as she walked out of the livingroom.

"Jackass." She mumbled.

* * *

**Ok guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There will be more arguing, the next chapter will prove it. But don't worry because what happens at the end will surprise you. Lol :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I haven't updated it in a while, but I am now, and I should be updating Magic Zander in a couple of days as well. :) I hope you enjoy because this is also going to be pretty crazy especially at the end :)**

**Let's just say that Zander and Stevie's boss aren't really the best of friends. ;) Wink wink**

**Also, her boss' wife and Stevie aren't good friends either. But it won't tell anything right now, I'll just tell you who it is and what happened between them, although, you may get a clue.**

* * *

Stevie looks at herself in the mirror before she goes to the picnic hosted by her boss and his wife. She has to bring Zander, and some hospital bills from Texas, to prove that her story about being out of work for so long was true. It is true, she can't help it that her family is nuts.

"You ready?" She asks Zander who is fixing the collar on his shirt. Stevie slides her black pumps on and her and Zander head downstairs. Kacey, Nelson, and Kevin are at work and Grace is staying here (she doesn't have a job), to keep the house clean.

"We'll be back soon Grace. Kevin, Kacey, and Nelson know where we will be at, but if they ask just remind them," Stevie says. Grace nods and waves goodbye to them. The climb into Zander's car and Stevie directs him to the place where the picnic is, it's usually held at the park but now it's at her boss' mansion.

She's only been there twice, and each time, her boss has had two different women with him. Anna and Abby are two of many of his ex-wives. They were consecutively married to Michael, first Anna, then Abby. It's gross because they are sisters, let alone twins.

They may have been twins but Stevie recalls herself saying that she liked Anna better than Abby because Abby was being a bitch to her. Michael actually agreed to that and told Stevie that he was going to divorce her.

"Turn left," Stevie said looking at the GPS.

"Where?" Zander asked.

"Recalculating," The GPS navigation had given Zander his answer. But Stevie told him where to turn around anyway. They were in a pretty upper class part of LA and so large houses were everywhere. This something that neither of the two were able to experience until they visited Stevie's parents in Texas.

"Sorry," Stevie apologized. Zander shrugged and pulled into to the , well lets say parking lot, of her boss' house. They park the car, take the keys and get out. Children are running around in the emerald grass as their parents chat with each other. Stevie was the youngest in the whole office so she thought that everything they talked about was boring.

"Stevie!" Her friend from work greeted her.

"Hey Melody, this is Zander, my-" Stevie clenched her teeth, "Husband," She finished. She felt like puking, saying that? It was, ugh, ewww. Gross.

"Nice to meet you, Stevie's been talking a lot about you," Melody said. Zander blushed, a smug look came across his face as Stevie slapped herself in the forehead. She really needs to watch what she says in front of Melody because she definitely can't keep a secret.

"Oh, so Stevie has talked about me? What does she say?" Zander asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Whether or not she said bad things or not? It didn't matter because she was talking about him, to someone who wasn't a witness of their little 'incedent'.

Stevie interrupted and turned Melody around, pointing to some random guy in the process, "Melody? Isn't that Robert over there? I think you have to go kick his ass!"

"Oh yea!" Melody fussed angrily, marching over to the guy whom Stevie was pointing at, "Robert! Don't you run away from me! I mean it!"

Stevie turned to face a smirking Zander, they started to walk towards her boss when Stevie said, "She lies a lot. Nobody believes her because she's the office slut."

"Yea, ok. 'Lies'," Zander sarcastically shot back. Stevie rolled her eyes and grabbed ahold of Zander's bicep when they arrived to the boss.

"Michael?" Stevie started.

"This is my husband, Zander," Stevie said, introducing the two men to each other.

"Nice to meet you Zander. Stevie, I guess you were telling the truth," Michael said, "It's understandable. I can't tell you how many times I've gotten drunkenly married in Vegas."

Stevie and Zander faked a laugh, along with her boss and they took a seat at the table with him.

"So Zander, where do you work?" Michael asked, he glanced over at Stevie, looking her up and down. Stevie didn't catch this because she was watching the kids play, but Zander did, which caused mixed emotions to sturr up in his stomach.

"I am actually not working. I used to work at my father's business, I only worked their to earn enough money to go to college, so I plan on starting my music career soon," Zander explained.

Michael chuckled in an offensive way, Zander also took notice of this. Who did this guy think he was? Donald Trump? The freaking president?

"That's nice. So Stevie, did you do something with your hair?" He asked. Zander's face changed from confused to annoyed.

Stevie smiled, "No I didn't. It's still the same!"

"Oh, well I think it looks good. I think you look beautiful today," He responded. Zander's eyebrow furrowed as Stevie started to blush. What could she see in this prick anyway? Besides the fact that he has a lot of money, but Zander knows that Stevie wouldn't care whether guy was rich or poor. Right?

"Um, can you point me to the restroom?" Zander asks.

"Yes, down the left hall, fourth door on the left," Michael responded, not even looking at Zander, he kept staring at Stevie. Zander rolled his eyes again and walked inside, passing a few of Stevie's work collieges giggling and staring at him. He just walked inside, he was too annoyed to be bothered by some single and desperate women. He walked to the left as soon as he walked inside, he down the hall and counted the fourth door on the left. Surely enough, there was a bathroom.

"Stupid. Why did I decide to come to this thing anyway?" He asked himself, unzipping his pants zipper and started peeing. He couldn't help but think that Stevie was actually too oblivious to recognize her boss' feelings for her. Obviously she was too oblivious to recognize his feelings towards her. He finished peeing, zipped the zipper on his pants, flushed the toilet and washed his hands after. He dried them on a towel hanging on the towel rack and started back outside.

"Well, well, well," He heard a scary familiar voice, "Look who we have here," She said.

He turned around slowly and there she was. . . Molly Garfunkel, the girl who had ruined his and Stevie's relationship from the start.

"What are you want Molly?" Zander asked.

"What? I can't say hello to a very good, old, friend?" She asked.

"No you can't," He responded, "Last I heard, you weren't a very good friend, to me or to Stevie."

"Oh Stevie! I heard that you two got hitched, in Vegas. Sounds like something you two would do," Molly said, stepping closer and closer to him. He back up until he was up against the nearest wall.

"No, it's not. It was one drunken night, we got too crazy. It's none of business anyway," Zander fussed. Molly started running her hands up and down his chest, tracing the outline of where his defined muscles were hidden underneath his dress shirt.

"Stop," He demanded taking her hands and pulling them away from her.

"C'mon Zander. I know you remember all of those nights. Those nights of where we'd, well, you know since you were the one who started the whole affair," Molly said. She leaned in and kissed his lips, but he quickly pushed her away.

"Molly, I mean it! Stop! I don't want anything to do with you!" Zander fussed again. Molly smirked and shrugged, skipping outside. Zander wiped her mouth from his and went back outside, but he couldn't find Stevie. He walked back inside the mansion and looked for her, he went up stairs and almost through every hallway until he reached the last one on the very last story of the large house. He heard them.

"Stop, Michael," The woman said. It was definitely Stevie's voice.

"Why? Your husband doesn't have to know," He responds.

"Yea he does! Now stop it! I swear I'll quit!" Stevie fussed.

"Stevie, don't do this," He begs. Zander hears something, followed by the man groaning and a thump. He can hear Stevie's heels walk closer to the door.

"I quit bitch! I'll get my stuff Monday!" She yells. Zander quickly turns around and pretends that he wasn't listening to them argue. He walks around the corner, again, and pretends to feel better about finding her.

"There you are, I was looking for you," He said.

"Let's go," Stevie demands grabbing his hand. The both leave the picnic and start back to the condo. The car ride is silent and Zander is hesitant to ask her about what happened, although he already knows. So they just stay quiet for the next thirty minutes until they reach the condo.

"They must still be at work," Stevie comments. The driveway is empty, so it's obvious.

"Yea, even Grace's car is gone," Zander added. They see the note left on the door, taking it off and reading it.

_Dear Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson,  
I had to leave because my sister is  
in the hospital. I'm sorry I didn't get done  
cleaning but I really needed to go. Don't  
worry if I come home late, or if I don't  
come home at all tonight. I'll call you  
tomorrow!  
Goodnight,  
Grace_

Stevie and Zander look at each other with sympathy in their eyes. They unlock the door and walk inside. Grace was crazy if she said she wasn't done cleaning. But they laid the keys on the hook and put their coats on the coat rack.

"You're ex boss wasn't wrong you know," Zander started, staring at Stevie's butt as she kicked her heels off in front of the coat rack.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You do look hot. You are very hot. Smoking hot. Stevie you are so beautiful," Zander said. Stevie smiled, a deep red blush appeared on her face.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself Z," She responded. Zander sighed, seeing Molly again made him realize what a real asshole he was for leaving Stevie like he did.

"No. I don't. I don't think I do, but it's not what's on the outside. It's what's on the inside, and my insides are ugly as hell," He explained, "I don't see what brought me to leave you're beautiful self."

"Zander," Stevie started before Zander interrupted him.

"I'm not lying. Stevie, my feelings for you have not left. I will never stop loving you, I don't think I'll be able to. I don't know what was wrong with me when I left you for that dumb bitch Molly. I'm just a jerk," He said. He stepped closer to her, things were starting to get intense, in a good way.

He whispered in her ear, softly, "You're smile," He started, "You're body. You're big hazel eyes, that I can look at all day long. You're soft and tanned skin, that drives me crazy every single touch."

"You're sweet lips," He smiled, running his fingers down her soft lips, "You're heart, Stevie."

"How I could leave that? I don't know, I must've been on crack when that happened. But I'm with you now, and I think we can work this out," He explained.

Stevie looked into his chocolate orbs and smiled, "You are so sweet."

She leaned in and finally met his plump lips. Man, did she miss those lips of his. He was such a good kisser and every small portion of time that their lips were together during a kiss, she just wanted them to be back on hers. Those lips could be famous. They moved along in the kiss, in sync, like they were meant to be with each other, and it felt amazing.

In need of air, Stevie pulled away, "Wow."

"Yea," He said, laying his forehead on hers. If they thought this during just a little kiss? Wonder what they said after they had just had sex? Stevie caught her breath enough to bring her lips to his again, but she wanted more now.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued kissing him. His hands were on her hips, and he was feeling the same way Stevie was. He got the courage to go ahead and deepen the kiss by running his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. Stevie moaned and Zander took that as a chance to go and deepen the kiss. This went on for about thirty seconds when Stevie pulled away, laughing at how Zander groaned.

"Lets go upstairs," She said. Zander nodded and lifted Stevie off of her feet. She straddled him as he walked upstairs, they walked into their room and quickly closed the door, locking it behind them. Zander pushed Stevie up against the door and kissed her again, taking dominance, again. Stevie ran her hands up and down his muscled back as he broke away from her lips and started kissing other parts of her face. He cheek, jaw line, behind her ear.

Stevie moaned and tugged on his hair as he trailed kisses down her shoulder, pushing the sleeve of her shirt over and kissing her shoulder. He bites down on her collarbone as a wince lingers from Stevie's mouth. Zander kisses her throat and sits down on the bed.

Stevie starts tugging Zander's dress shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned every button, feeling every crevice of his torso. She slides the shirt off of his back and goes crazy with kissing his neck. Zander does the same with Stevie's shirt. He takes his time unbuttoning them and almost moaning at every inch of skin on her chest that he would reveal.

"You are beautiful," He whispers. She tears herself away from his neck and they lay back on the bed, just about to get it in when something startled them.

"GUYS I'M HOME!" Kacey cheers. Zander quickly covers himself with the covers, pretending that he is going to sleep as Stevie buttons her shirt back up. She unlocks the door because, it's Kacey, who knows when she'll barge in. Oh yea, all the time!

Kacey opens the door and smiles, "I had an amazing day at work today. Come on Stevie, I'll tell you all about it. Hey Zander!"

Zander looks at Kacey and smiles, "Hello Kacey."

"Oh yea, you might wanna wipe off Stevie's lipstick from your face. People will get suspicious," Kacey and Stevie laugh, walking out of the room.

"I hate you bitch," He mumbles, just playing of course. But he did hate that Kacey had to ruin their moment.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I added in the Zevie part at the end because I really need it. I am so freaking anxious for some M rated Zevie. I'm just not going to write another one right now. ;)**

**I may update again soon! :)**


End file.
